


Latest Acquisition

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Pansy has a soft spot for strays.





	Latest Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 7: ~~Witch!AU~~ or **Cat**

“Is that...is that a _kitten_?”

Pansy yelped and pulled her coat over her lap. Parvati raised an eyebrow and shuffled over from the door leaning to their room. The storm was still raging outside, but the sound didn’t cover the pitiful squeaking meow that came from Pansy’s lap.

“ _Pansy_ ,” Parvati said slowly, stopping in front of her with her hands on her hips. She was bundled up in a ridiculous dressing gown, and Pansy was tempted to tear it open and shake her wet hair all over her. “You’re soaking wet!”

“I had to pop out to meet a source,” Pansy groaned, glad that Parvati was temporarily distracted. It would only delay the inevitable, but still. “Too paranoid to have the floo connected and they had anti-Apparition warding up. Nightmare, can’t say anything more though.”

Parvati reached out and smoothed her hand over Pansy’s temple, right into her sodden hair. She sighed loudly. “And that kitten you’re hiding under your coat?”

Pansy drew back the coat and gently pet the poor thing. It was still shivering. “Look at it, love. I couldn’t leave it out there! It was all alone, almost drowning! It was trapped on a bit of muddy ground surrounded by a big puddle!”

With a defeated sigh, Parvati shook her head. “Empress and Merlin will probably tear it to shreds. You can’t keep bringing back strays!”

“They will not!” Pansy hissed, picking up the hand towel she was using to gently dry the kitten and resuming the task.

“Then why are they locked in the bathroom?” Parvati asked. “Their crying woke me up. I let them out, you know.”

Pansy looked around but didn’t see them anywhere. Probably lurking. Empress did love to lurk and leap out at people. It was endlessly amusing every time she startled Parvati. Even better when she got Draco during his visits.

“It’ll be fine,” she said. “Empress accepted Merlin easily enough, and he was bigger!”

Parvati sighed again, then gave Pansy’s hair a ruffle. “Fine. I’ll put the kettle on. Start thinking of names, crazy cat lady.”

**End.**


End file.
